


Maybe We'll Have Our Happy Ending

by TheReckless1611



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, polaris au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReckless1611/pseuds/TheReckless1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke have been dating in secret for four years. Clarke is part of the Arks high society and Lexa is just a janitor whose parents were floated for stealing. When the news that the Ark is dying becomes public Lexa has to make a hard choice. Will their love story be one of the happy ones or end in sorrow?</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't stop thinking about how everything would be different if Lexa was born on the Ark and Clarke wasn't amongst The 100 so I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke smiled down at her sketch book as her friends voices united in one wave of laugh. It was almost a ritual. Every day Clarke and the other delinquents would meet up at the mess hall during dinner time to talk, laugh, tell jokes and just hang like anyone their age. Even though they could be seen as spoiled brats, Clarke loved every and each one of her friends. When you grow up inside a spaceship where everything in rationalized human bonds is everything you have left and it hurt endlessly when those bonds were snatched away from you. Clarke felt it when her father died and she was scared to death of feeling it all again, that was why she took care of her friends, that’s why she placed their wellbeing before her own. 

“Come on, Clarke. It’s not time for you to draw the Earth.” Jasper complained while stuffing some food in his mouth. 

“Sorry.” Clarke mumbled, leaving her sketchbook to the side. “I just really wanted to finish something, but it can wait.”

“Thank you for leaving your marvelous work to the side for your friends.” Harper said sarcastically. A smirk appeared on her face when she looked across the room. “The commander is here.”

Clarke turned around to look at the green eyed brunette. She had known Lexa her whole life and so did her friends. – It was hard not to know everyone around the Ark. 

Ten years of watching the girl working as a janitor wearing overalls that had a tag written ‘commander’ on it. The last janitor had burned his overall in a mental breakdown and when Lexa got his spot the only thing left for her to wear was a commander suit. Clarke thought the nickname suited the girl, but her friends obviously saw it as some sort of mockery. 

Miller smirked and bumped into his glass of juice, letting it spill all over the floor and trying to make it look like an accident. That would normally be considered waste, but they were the last ones in the mess hall. They always were and someone would always spill something on the floor just so Lexa would be obliged to clean it.

Clarke watched as Lexa swallowed hard and walked into their direction to fulfill her duty even though she knew what was going to happen. 

When Lexa approached them, mop in hand, Murphy placed his leg on the way, tripping Lexa. The brunette fell over the puddle, juice staining her overalls and making her belly sticky. The worn out glasses that rested on her nose flew from her face, falling a few feet away from her.

“You missed a spot, human mop.” Murphy laughed, standing up and kicking Lexa’s glasses further away from her. 

All of her friends stood up laughing, making sure to spill more juice or whatever they could find everywhere as Clarke just stood there, looking down at the brunette with guilty eating her alive.

Clarke walked until the glasses and picked it up, knowing that Lexa would never be able to find them. The blonde bent down and gave it back to Lexa, noticing a crack in one of the lenses of the already duct tape mended glasses caused by Murphy’s kick. Clarke’s friends loved to mock Lexa about her glasses. Everyone on the Ark was genetically engineered and the fact that Lexa needed glasses showed that something went wrong during her process of making, but every time Clarke looked into those deep green eyes she knew that there was nothing wrong in there. Actually, Clarke thought that that green was the closest she would ever get from the earth. 

“Stop ruining the fun, Griffin!” Murphy shouted. “Let’s get the hell out of here before they get us for supply waste.”

Clarke shot Lexa an apologetic look, their fingers slightly brushing together when the brunette reached for her glasses. The blonde stood up and followed her friends, guilt and shame eating   
her alive.

**

Clarke passed around in front of the section 10 window. It was her favorite place. No one ever went there and it had the best view of the earth. She went there every single night and waited until everyone’s shifts were over.

The blonde heard shy steps and looked over her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry!” Clarke almost cried, throwing herself into the brunette’s arms and hugging her as tightly as she could.

“You don’t have to say you’re sorry every day, Clarke.” Lexa whispered, hugging Clarke back as blonde hair tickled her nose and she couldn’t help but smile at the familiar felling and smell. "You did nothing.”

“Exactly!” Clarke pulled away and stared into Lexa’s hypnotizing eyes. “I never do anything. I just stand there and watch them bully you. I hate it so much, but I don’t know what to do. I just freeze in place.”

“Hey!” Lexa cupped the girl cheeks and brushed the tears away. “It’s okay, babe. I don’t mind.” 

“We’ve been together for four years, Lexa. I know when you’re lying.” Clarke whispered. Lexa looked down, feeling betrayed by her own features. “I just wish I had the guts to stop them. Being a janitor is not shameful; there is no reason for them to bully you because of it. There is no reason for them to bully anyone at all.”

“For them it is. You are the privileged ones and I’m a worker. You make a mess and I clean. That just how their minds work.” Lexa walked away and sat in front of the window. The younger girl followed and sat between her legs, Clarke’s back pressed against Lexa’s front. “You can’t change the way they see things, Clarke.”

“I know.” Clarke mumbled, leaning against Lexa completely. That was their place, their safe heaven. The place where they had met and the one in which they would met every single night for the past four years to cuddle and talk about whatever was in their minds. “Do you remember when we met? Like actually met?”

“How could I forget?” Lexa smiled. “Some asshole had vandalized the window and I was trying to clean it when you arrived with your sketch book ready to draw. You were sad because this was the best view from the whole Ark.”

“You promised you would make the window the cleanest it had ever been just for me and told me to come back the next day.” Clarke smiled brightly. “I came back and there was a drawing pencil and a note glued to the glass. That day I didn’t draw the earth. I draw you. The first of many drawings of you.”

“What can I say? I am an incredible muse.” Lexa smirked, making Clarke chuckle.

“I wish we could tell people.” Clarke mumbled, getting sad suddenly. “I wanted to have dinner with you, hold hands and kick your ass in chess at the mess hall.”

“Kick my ass? You wish, Griffin.” Lexa tightened her grip around the blonde’s waist and kissed her temple. “We talked about this, Clarke. We would fall into unnecessary drama. Your friends would step away from you and your mom would freak out. People would stare at us and say bad things.” The brunette explained. “I’m not much older than you, but I’ve been through some ugly things. They say that the end of the world put us together and that race and sexuality aren’t important concepts anymore, but it’s bullshit. We could go one million years into the future and hate would still be present into people’s minds. We are human beings, that’s just how it works.” 

“Lexa?” 

“Yeah?”

Clarke turned around, facing the brunette and taking her bottom lip between her own.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Clarke.”

**

Clarke looked herself in the mirror once again, making sure she looked good. It was Tuesday and that was their special day, the only day in which they wouldn’t go to the big window on section 10. Abby worked extra shifts on Tuesdays and Lexa was scheduled to clean the section in which Clarke lived with her mother. Tuesdays were the only moments in which Clarke and Lexa could get intimate. – not that they wouldn’t do it other times. Clarke would never forget that one time Lexa made her come while Clarke stared at the beautiful view from the section 10 window, but when they were in Clarke’s place they didn’t need to rush things. They could go from having sex to cuddling and giggling about a silly joke Lexa would make. In Clarke’s place they didn’t fucked, they made love.

A knock startled Clarke from her thoughts and the blonde ran to the door, opening it eagerly.

“Did you order assistance, ma’am?” Lexa tried to say seductively, swirling a cleaning rag on her hands, mocking one of those pornographic movies from before the war they had watched once and laughed for hours. Who would fuck the pizza boy because they didn’t have the money to pay for it? If you don’t have money why the hell did you ordered it on the first place?

“Oh yes, I did.” Clarke smirked, playing along. “It’s really hot in here; I think the air conditioner is broken.” The blonde fanned herself with her hands, holding in a laugh. 

“Ma’am, I’m just a janitor, but I can help you with something else.” Lexa smirked, stepping into Clarke and attacking her lips after closing the door behind them. 

“Dork.” Clarke smiled between kisses.

“You love it.” Lexa smirked and leaded Clarke to her room without breaking the kiss and getting rid of her janitor overalls along the way.

Clarke’s carefully chosen clothes were quickly discarded, joining Lexa’s overall on the floor. 

Every inch of their skin touched each other; the forest stared into the sky as their bodies moved together in an uncoordinated sync. Lexa’s calloused hands explored Clarke tenderly yet with an indescribable need. After four years Lexa still felt like every time she touched Clarke was the first, like she was stepping into a beautiful and dangerous territory that always had a secret to be discovered or a new sight to be amazed with. Lexa could kiss Clarke one million times, she would still feel her heart missing a beat. She could taste the blonde’s juices everyday of her life and she would still think it was the sweetest and most delicious thing she had ever tasted. She could stare into Clarke’s eyes for an eternity and still don’t be able to find a word that could describe their beauty faithfully. It didn’t mattered how many times Lexa would slip her fingers into the blonde and watch Clarke throw her had back in a soft moan, she would still think that the sight of Clarke coming undone was more beautiful than any view of the Earth.

Lexa was madly in love with Clarke Griffin and that was all that mattered to her. She still couldn’t bring herself to believe that a girl like Clarke loved her back. It felt like a dream and maybe it was.

She would never admit it, but Lexa always dreamed about falling in love, being part of a huge love story like the one she would expend hours reading. She didn’t liked the one’s with a sad ending though. Romeo and Juliet? Not her thing. The sorrows of young Wherther? A good book, but she wasn’t the suicidal kind of girl. Lexa liked the one’s with a happy ending even though they were rare. For some time she thought that the lack of love stories with a happy ending meant that it was impossible to love someone and be happy at the same time. But that was before. That was four years ago before she had met Clarke.

Clarke was everything Lexa had, everything she wanted and everything she needed.

**

“Are you serious?” Clarke’s eyes widened. They were just cuddling and talking after what must have been her third orgasm that night. The blonde was lying on her back and Lexa was on her side, head resting against her palm while her other hand held Clarke’s over the younger girl’ stomach. Legs intertwined and feet brushing against each other lovingly. Clarke lived for those moments with her girlfriend. The sex was mind blowing, but what she really enjoyed was just being close to Lexa, felling her body pressed against hers as they talked about everything they could come up with. Clarke knew everything there was to know about the brunette and Lexa knew everything about Clarke. “Do you think it was one of my friends to piss you off?”

“I doubt that. They love messing with me, but I don’t think they would go as far off as shitting on the community shower.” Lexa said, furrowing her nose in disgust. “If I find out who’s doing it I’ll kill the fucker. I’m tired of cleaning that shit. Literally.”

“Didn’t they put cameras in the community shower after the Jasper incident?” Clarke remembered the mess like it was yesterday. Monty and Jasper used to smoke pot on the community shower after the rush hour. It was a good idea until it wasn’t anymore. Jasper decided to get high alone one day and ended up falling asleep. The lit end of the joint ended up causing a small ember in one of the shower curtains which escalated into a huge fire that consumed a week of oxygen. For Jasper’s luck they never managed to find out who did it.

“Nope. We voted against it because it was an invasion of privacy.” Lexa explained, her thumb tracing soft circles at the back of Clarke’s hand. “But right now I really regret it. I wouldn’t mind about a guard seeing my naked white ass on a screen if it meant for them to find out who this poop voyeur is.”

“Hey, I’m the only one who can see your naked ass.” Clarke pouted. “It’s my naked white ass.”

“I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else’s.” The brunette smirked, rolling over Clarke and joining their lips in a chaste kiss. 

“Clarke.” Abby said sternly, standing at the door of her daughter’s room. The two lovers pulled away from each other, covering their bodies as best that they could with the bed sheets. 

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Clarke asked, shock all over her face. Lexa just sat there frozen, knuckles white from the grip she had on the sheets. 

“I was tired and Jackson offered to take over my shift.” The doctor explained trying to remain calm. “What is the meaning of this, Clarke?”

“I’m… This is… Lexa and I…” Clarke stumbled over the words, looking between Lexa and her mother. 

“I can explain, Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa almost whispered. 

“Yes, Lexa. Explain why my daughter is naked in a bed with another woman. Enlighten me with your janitor knowledge.” Abby spit hatefully. “Tell me how you managed to seduce and manipulate my daughter into this.”

“Mom, she didn’t manipulate me into anything, okay?” Clarke stepped in, knowing how much her mother’s words had hurt Lexa. That was the brunette’s worst nightmare; To see Clarke suffering by hateful words because of who Lexa was. “I love her.”

“You know nothing about love, Clarke.”

“Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa tried once again, voice cracking slightly.

“Please leave, Lexa.” 

Lexa dressed up quickly and left the room reluctantly after shooting Clarke a sad look that meant only one thing.

_Forgive me._

**

“I believe this will awake the best in us…” Abby smiled before her face disappeared from the tv. Everyone stared at each other in shock, including Clarke. She had always known that the Ark was dying, but a hundred delinquents sent to the ground followed by a slaughter? That was way over what she had imagined. 

If it wasn’t for the shocking news, Clarke would be mad by just looking at her mother’s face on the monitor. Abby had been intense since the incident with Lexa. Clarke wasn’t allowed to leave her room, only to go to classes. She couldn’t spend time with her friends and Abby had used her power to change Lexa’s schedule so she would be as far away as possible from Clarke. 

To say that her mother was overreacting was an understatement. 

Abby had pulled her away from the girl she loved and there she was now acting like the savior of the Ark. Fuck that. Clarke would find Lexa even if it meant to walk through every single corridor on the Ark.

**

“That was treason, Abby!” Kane shouted. “I can’t ignore it. You know this is punishable with death.”

“I’m ready to face the consequences.” Abby raised her chin proudly. 

“Chancellor.” One of the guards stepped in. “The people sent a representative. They want to talk to Mrs. Griffin.”

Jaha and Kane looked among themselves before the chancellor nodded for the guard to bring the person in. The brunette stepped in, hair braided and overall dirty. 

“Lexa?” Abby raised her eyebrows. “I thought I told you to stay away from us.”

“I know you don’t believe me, Mrs. Griffin, but please hear me out.” Lexa pleaded. “Ten years ago I saw your daughter for the first time and I have actually known her for four years. For four years I have seen Clarke’s eyes shining brighter than any star when she looked down at the earth. For four years I have seen her draw the ground and dream about it every single day. For four years I heard her plans and dreams about everything she wanted to do once she went down to the earth. I heard Clarke talk about oceans and waterfalls, about forests and wild animals.” The brunette smiled sadly. “For four years I have loved Clarke more than I thought it was possible for one person to love another and I’ll keep on loving her.” Lexa reached her back pocket, reached for her identification card and placed it over the table. “I’m here to volunteer for the slaughter. Give Clarke the oxygen, take her down to the ground and make her dreams come true. She deserves it more than anyone.” 

“Lexa…” Abby mumbled sadly.

“Your daughter is selfless, beautiful, kind, lovable, talented and so many other things I don’t even know how to describe. Clarke is special, she’ll be a great doctor someday and save so many lives, I know it. She’ll fight for a greater good and, as you said, I’m just a janitor.” Lexa looked down at her own hands before walking away.

**

“We had more volunteers than we needed. We discharged anyone who was eighteen and under.” Kane explained as people started to walk into the section in which the slaughter would happen.

“How old is Lexa Woods?” Abby asked, heart heavy in her chest.

“Twenty.” Kane answered sadly. “I’m sorry, Abby.”

Almost as a call, Lexa turned the corner walking straight to the slaughter. Abby grabbed her arm and pulled the girl to the side before she was gone.

“Have you talked to Clarke?” Abby mumbled.

“Yes. She thinks I’ll be cleaning section 17 tonight.” Lexa closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears unsuccessfully. Clarke would be mad at her at first, and then she would cry but would come into terms with it eventually. She was a strong girl and Lexa wouldn’t have volunteered if she didn’t knew that Clarke was able to keep going without her. “I wanted to say goodbye, but I don’t want her to know about this until it’s inevitable.” 

“I’ll talk to her when it’s time.”

Lexa nodded and reached into her back pocket once again, pulling out a pencil with a note attached to it. 

“Can you give this to her?” Lexa’s voice cracked as tears streamed down her face. “She’ll understand.”

“Sure.” The doctor whispered, grabbing the pencil before Lexa walked away. “May we meet again.”

Lexa looked over her shoulder and smiled sadly.

“We won’t.”

**

Lexa sat near a wall and took a deep breath, the necklace with an infinity symbol that Clarke had given her tight in her hands.

Maybe her love story was a sad one after all.

**

Clarke walked into section 17 knowing that that was where Lexa would be working that night. As soon as the blonde turned one of the corners she spotted her mother, Kane, Jaha and a bunch of guards standing on the hallway staring sadly at the control panel of the next section.

“Mom, can we please talk about… What is this?” Clarke’s voice cracked once she saw the pencil with a note attached to it on Abby’s hand. The blonde snatched it away from her mother’s hands and read the note. “No…” Clarke turned around and looked at the control panel too, realizing that the oxygen levels at section 18 were almost nonexistent. “No! No! No!” The artist cried and turned back to her mother. “What have you done?!” She screamed, tears in her eyes.

“I had no choice, Clarke.” Abby tried to explain, heart aching with the sight of her daughter in such pain. She had never seen Clarke like that, not even after Jake got floated. “She volunteered. She wanted you to have her part of the oxygen.”

“You’re lying!” Clarke cried. “Lexa would never do this! She would never leave me! She promised!” 

“Clarke…”

Abby tried to reach for her daughter, but Clarke ran into section 18, banging her fists against the locked steel door, screaming for Lexa’s name in a mixture of pain and rage.

“Lex!” The blonde cried. “Please, Lex! Don’t die!” Clarke leaned against the door and slid down, sitting on the floor and pulling her knees next to her chest trying to block the pain away. “Please don’t die…”

**

“What is this?” One of the council members said confused when a radio noise started to echo through the Ark.

“Probably just solar interference.” Kane mumbled, hitting the button that would cut the oxygen at section 18 completely.

“This is Raven Reyes calling Ark Station.” The almost robotic voice said. “The hundred are safe, the earth is survivable. I repeat. The earth is survivable.” 

“Oh my God…” Abby mumbled with tears in her eyes, running to the control panel of section 18.

“Sinclair, boost their signal and take them out of the public channel.” Jaha demanded. “I wish to speak to Mrs. Reyes in private.”

**

The door behind Clarke opened with a loud noise, awaking the girl from her non stoppable cry. The blonde looked behind her and pushed the door open, throwing herself into section 18 without a second thought and looking for Lexa’s body while fighting to breath.

Clarke spotted the brunette’s motionless body and walked as fast as she could without tripping over the other corpses on the ground.

“Lex!” Clarke held the girl’s face between her hands. “Please stay with me.” 

Clarke placed her fingers over Lexa’s pulse point felling nothing, not one single heartbeat. 

“I won’t let you die, you idiot!” Clarke cried, placing her hands over Lexa’s chest and pressing it on a steady rhythm before blowing into her mouth. “Come on, come on, come on…” Clarke mumbled to herself, still massaging Lexa’s chest. 

Abby reached section 18 and spotted her daughter pressing Lexa’s chest hopelessly. The doctor walked towards her daughter and kneeled next to her, checking Lexa’s weak pulse. Abby grabbed one of the oxygen cylinders she had on her suitcase and attached it over Lexa’s mouth and nose.

“Clarke.” Abby called, trying to stop her daughter who still had an unstoppable rhythm. “Clarke, stop.” The blonde kept going. “Clarke, stop!” Abby grabbed her daughter’s hands. “She’s alive. Lexa is alive.”

**

Lexa opened her eyes slowly. Her lungs hurt and her head was dizzy. Was she dead? 

The brunette felt a soft and familiar hand holding hers and tightened her grip around it. She wasn’t dead or Clarke wouldn’t be there holding her sweaty palm. Lexa looked around trying to find out where she was. She concluded she was at the Ark medical station before a pair of blue eyes and a blonde mane stepped into her field of vision.

“Clarke…” Lexa smiled weakly. “Water…”

Clarke reached for a glass with a straw and placed it near Lexa’s mouth. 

“How are you feeling?” Clarke whispered softly, caressing Lexa’s brown locks. 

“Top notch.” Lexa said sarcastically. “What happened?”

“The hundred responded. The earth is survivable.” Abby approached them. “They stopped the slaughter; you were one of the few that we managed to save.”

“You mean we are all going do the ground?” Lexa’s green eyes shone brighter than Clarke had even seen. 

“Yes.” The blonde girl smiled. “What were you thinking?”

“I wanted you to live long enough to see the earth.” Lexa mumbled, throat still a little dry from the lack of oxygen. 

“Did you really think I would want to see the earth without you?” Clarke smiled, letting a tear run down her cheeks. “Did you forget about our plans, commander?”

“A cute little house by the lake.” Lexa smiled. “A big and goofy dog, an art studio for you and a music room for me.”

“And a front porch swing where we would sit down with our grey hair, tired legs and happy smiles.” Clarke brought Lexa’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of it lovingly. Abby couldn’t help but smile at the two girl’s plans. Most people on the Ark had already given up of the idea of going to the ground and there they were, two girls who loved each other, planning on growing old together near a lake. “We are in this together, Lex.”

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa smiled, getting Clarke off guard. Lexa would never say it first, it would always be Clarke.

“I love you too, Lexa.” The blonde leaned down and pecked her girlfriend’s lips.

Maybe their love story was a happy one after all.


	2. Deleted Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is small, but it's a deleted scene that I ended up ignoring while I was writing this oneshot cause I didn't have much time in my hands, but seeing how some of you got mad at how Clarke acted in this fic I though I would write it because why the fuck not.
> 
> Enjoy (I hope)

“Did you guys heard the news?” Monroe smirked.

“That they finally found out that Jasper was the one who set the community bathroom on fire?” Harper smirked at Jasper who just rolled his eyes.

“They’ll never get me.” Jasper mumbled.

“Nope. I heard that the commander is a dyke.” The small girl said, getting Clarke’s attention.

They were all sitting by their usual table at the mess hall as always. Most people had already left and the group was just waiting for the young janitor to arrive. To say that Clarke was sick of her friends was an understatement. She had been thinking about ways to tell then to go fuck themselves for a while now. Lexa’s actions had made her think about the people she had kept around all those years. Lexa was willing to die for Clarke just like she would gladly give her life for the brunette if necessary. Clarke used to think that she would also give her life for her friends, but just recently she had started to question herself if they were worth it.

Yes, Clarke knew she wasn’t anyone to judge the value of people’s lives, but she knew that she couldn’t keep going on protecting and caring for people who couldn’t see past their own bellies, specially when they would hurt the ones she loved the most.

She loved her friends,- or at least she thought she did. - but she loved Lexa way more. 

“No fucking way!” Murphy laughed. “I can’t wait for her to come by.”

“Well, you wish has just been granted.” Harper pointed with her head behind Murphy. Everyone – Clarke included – looked to the direction Harper had pointed, spotting a calm looking Lexa mopping the floor.

Miller went to spill his cup of tea over the floor, but Clarke grabbed his arm and gave him a glare. The boy retreated his arm and looked down.

“Don’t spoil all the fun, Clarke.” Jasper rolled his eyes.

“Fun? You call harassing an innocent girl fun?” Clarke snapped, raising her voice. “You know what, I’m fucking done with all of you.” The blonde stood up to walk away, but turned around to her friends. “You are all just a bunch of spoiled brats who thinks that the world revolves around you. Newsflash! It doesn’t! You can’t humiliate people just because you feel like it! You can’t hurt someone just because it makes you laugh!”

“What crawled up your ass today?” Jasper asked, mouth agape.

“Oh Jasper, it has been crawling up my ass for years but I just can’t take it anymore. Lexa is one hundred times the person none of you will ever be, okay? You judge her because she’s a janitor, but she’s way smarter than all of you dickheads together. She has the most kind and beautiful heart I have ever met.” Clarke looked over her shoulder to a stoic Lexa. The brunette was watching everything with wide eyes. “She kept quiet about you bullying her because you are my friends, but you know what? She doesn’t have to deal with a bunch sadistic idiots just because she doesn’t want to make me upset. I’m glad we are going to the ground. The earth is big enough for me to never see your goddamn faces again!”

“Why are you defending her all of sudden?” Miller rolled his eyes. “Are you two fucking or something?”

“Yes, Miller!” Clarke shouted and threw her hands in the air. “We have been fucking for the past four years and I couldn’t give two fucks about you or anyone else thinks! And here is a fucking tip: Stop messing with my girlfriend or you’ll wish you had cleaned everything you ever spilled on the floor with your tongues, you assholes! Am I clear?”

Everyone nodded their heads quickly, scared of that version of Clarke they had never seen.

“Good! Now if you excuse me this bisexual is going to have mind-blowing sex with that ‘dyke’, as you called.”

Clarke grabbed her sketch book and left the mess hall, holding Lexa’s wrist on the way and pulling the brunette with her. The blonde stepped into the nearest storage closet she could find and attacked Lexa’s lips hungrily.

“That was so hot.” Lexa said between kisses. Her hands finding their way under Clarke’ shirt as the blonde pulled down the upper part of Lexa’s overall, exposing the brunette’s chest.

“I’m in such a rush right now. That felt amazing and God, I really need you to fuck me right now.” Clarke bit on Lexa’s bottom lip, desperate hands trying to undo her pants. “I don’t care if people hear. I’m yours, Lexa. Fuck everybody else. Just fuck them.”

“Wait…” Lexa pulled away and stared at Clarke with a serious expression. “I got confused. Do you want me to fuck you or them?”

“Asshole.” Clarke punched Lexa’ shoulder, making the older girl chuckle. 

“You love it.” Lexa smirked.

“I do. God, I really, really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys liked it? Please comment your thoughts.
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr if you feel like it (thereckless1611.tumblr.com)


End file.
